


Evil Spirits

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fox Mulder Angst, Heavy Drinking, Implied Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder had too much to drink last night and now has to explain things to his partner.





	Evil Spirits

"I had way too much to drink last night," Mulder announced as his partner entered the office.

Scully walked into the office and saw her partner leaning on his desk with his head in his hands. 

"Mulder, does that statement mean your meeting with Skinner didn't go well yesterday?" She asked, sitting down in a chair next to his desk.

Mulder removed his hands from his head and glanced at his partner. "Quite the contrary, Scully-- the meeting went well...too well."

Scully saw Mulder's face for the first time since he came into the office. He looked horrible. His complexion had a pale grayish hue and he had circles under his eyes.

"Mulder, what the hell happened to you? You look horrible!" Scully exclaimed as she leaned over and felt Mulder's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"Shhh, not so loud. I'm not sick. I just had way too much to drink, that's all," Mulder said, putting his head back down on the desk.

"You mean you have a hangover? Mulder, you don't drink."

"Yeah, well I sure did last night," he said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Mulder, what happened?"

Mulder leaned his chin on his hands. "Scully, I don't think you really want to know."

"Of course I do, Mulder, and don't leave anything out." Scully sat back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Mulder looked at her for a moment then sighed. "Okay, if you really want to know-- here's the story. Well, you know Skinner and I had a meeting after work yesterday."

Scully nodded, her blue eyes bright with interest. 

"After the meeting, we were a little hungry, so we decided to get some dinner. Skinner took me to this pub he frequented. When we got there, we had to wait for a table, so we sat at the bar. Skinner ordered a beer for himself and one for me. By the time our table was ready, we had finished our beers. We ordered our dinner and Skinner ordered us two more beers. Actually, he ordered a pitcher of beer. I told him I usually didn't drink more than one, but he insisted I have another glass, so I did. Before our dinner had arrived, I had drunk more than two beers on an empty stomach. I didn't get the chance to eat lunch that day."

Scully pursed her lips and shook her head. She knew how bad it was for him to be drinking this much beer on an empty stomach.

"Well, after our dinner arrived, I was already feeling the effects of the beer. While we were eating, I seemed to not be able to stop talking. I was even talking with my mouth full of food which I knew looked horrible to Skinner, but I didn't seem to care. I went from topic to topic without giving him a chance to say anything."

"Did Skinner seem bothered by the way you were acting?" Scully asked.

"I don't know. I mean I think he was okay. He didn't say anything."

"I don't believe you gave him a chance," Scully said with a small smile.

Mulder narrowed his eyes at his partner. "Well anyway, once we finished dinner and the pitcher of beer, he wanted to go to another bar. I told him I didn't know he drank so much. He said he didn't. It just so happened that this evening he was feeling somewhat thirsty. I shrugged and we got up to leave and I swayed a little. Skinner told me it seemed like I was a little drunk. I took offense and adamantly told him I wasn't. I then led him out the pub, staggering a bit, but I was determined to convince him I was not drunk."

"So, to prove you weren't drunk, you went to another bar and continued to drink, getting even drunker."

Mulder glared at her. "Something like that-- but you're jumping ahead."

"Sorry, please continue," Scully said, smirking.

"Skinner took me to this biker bar. It was so dark that as I walked into the place, I stumbled on the stairs and onto Skinner. He caught me-- I was so embarrassed. He said he thought it was a bad idea for me to drink anymore and he should take me home. I shouted I was fine and proceeded to stagger to the bar. Once seated, I ordered us two beers. When the beers came, I told Skinner they were on me, then downed mine. Skinner didn't seem to drink much of his. When I asked him if he wanted his, he shook his head, so I finished his, too."

"Good Lord, Mulder, what were you doing?" Scully asked, placing her hand in front of her mouth.

Mulder shrugged. "I don't know, Scully. I just had to prove to Skinner I could drink, even though I knew I couldn't. Anyway, once I had finished my beer and his, I started to feel really sick. I told him I thought I was going to throw up. He grabbed me by the arm and rushed me to the john. From the urine fumes alone, I should have up-chucked, but I didn't, so Skinner took me out and we continued on out of the place. I said we didn't have to go home, but he insisted we leave there and got me to his car. When I asked, he said he didn't have that much to drink and he was fine. Once he started the car and pulled off, I immediately went to sleep. When I awoke, I discovered we didn't drive to my apartment, but to his. He told me in the condition I was in, he would rather me come home with him so he could keep an eye on me. I was so wasted I just shrugged and went back to sleep."

"So, Skinner took you to his place to take care of you. That was so sweet," Scully grinned.

Mulder just glared at her, then continued: "When we got to his place, he opened my side of the car and helped me out. I told him I didn't need his help and pulled away, landing on my butt. He picked me up and practically dragged me up to his apartment. He opened the door and guided me over to a nearby chair. I watched as he closed the door, took off his coat and hung it up. Then he came to me and began to pull off my coat. I told him I could do it myself, so he stood back and let me. He asked me how I felt and I told him I didn't feel too bad, considering. Then he wanted to know why I drank so much. I told him I didn't want to seem like this big non-drinking wuss next to him. He chuckled and shook his head, then proceeded to remove my shoes. I asked what he was doing and he said I should lie down. I told him I felt fine. He told me this good feeling won't last and I should just take it easy. I let him remove my shoes then he said I should lie down on the couch. I stood up to go and dropped back in the chair. Skinner then pulled me up, then threw me across his shoulder and carried me up the stairs...to his bedroom."

"He did what?!" Scully asked, astonished.

"I was as surprised as you are now. Once he got me to his bedroom, he dropped me on his bed. I was looking at him as if he had lost his mind, so he decided to tell me he didn't want me downstairs puking all over his couch. He said the bathroom was closer here, in case I had to go. I nodded, still looking at him as if he had two heads. Then as if enough wasn't done to freak me out, he tells me to take off my clothes and get under the covers. I told him I was perfectly fine with taking a nap with my clothes on. He said he would rather me be undressed, just in case I threw up, it wouldn't get all over my clothes since I didn't have a change with me. As usual, he made perfect sense, so I stripped down to my boxers and slid under the covers. I laid there watching as he picked up my clothes and placed them neatly on a chair. Then he sat on the side of the bed and watched me. Finally, he asked me if I felt like throwing up yet and I shook my head. He got up and told me he was going to get ready for bed himself and to yell if I needed anything."

"Mulder, where did he sleep?" Scully asked, hesitantly.

"You're jumping ahead again. I'll tell you that when I get to it."

Scully sighed loudly and waited for her partner to continue.

"Well, I was wondering that myself, so I laid there waiting for him to return from the bathroom. When he did, he was only wearing briefs himself. I watched as he padded barefoot around the bedroom. I tried to pretend I had already fallen asleep. My heart was pounding in my chest at the prospect that he would be climbing into bed next to me at any moment. He then stood on my side of the bed and was staring down at me. I tried desperately to keep my eyes shut, but they began to flutter horribly. Finally, they popped open and I found myself looking into his eyes. He chuckled and said he knew I wasn't sleeping, then climbed into bed next to me."

"Mulder, what did you do?" Scully asked, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"Nothing. I just laid there, petrified with fear. I wasn't sure why I was so afraid. I mean I didn't want to think anything was going to happen. I just couldn't think that way, but I was still terrified. I was lying on my back and he was turned towards me. I closed my eyes and could feel him staring at me again. Then he told me if I felt like I needed to throw up to let him know. I opened my eyes and nodded, but didn't turn my head to look at him. He turned over and had his back towards me and seemed like he was going to sleep. I still laid there unable to move an inch. I tried to calm myself, but it was useless. I just couldn't stop thinking about being in bed almost naked with my boss. After a while, I was able to shut my eyes only to have the room begin to spin horribly. I grabbed my head and began to moan. Suddenly, Skinner was sitting up next to me, looking down into my face. He asked if I was okay and I told him the room was spinning. He left the bed and came back with a damp cool washcloth that he put on my forehead. He told me the room should stop spinning in a few minutes. After a while, it did. Then suddenly I became really cold and started to shake. He pulled the covers close around me and went to get another blanket. He said I had chills and they should be gone soon, too. Then I felt him get in bed behind me and get under the covers."

"Mulder, Skinner was...spooning you?" She asked with wide blue eyes.

Mulder looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. He said he wanted to use his body heat to make me warmer. It felt weird, but it worked. I was a lot warmer and had stopped shaking. The thing was that..." Mulder's words trailed off and he began to concentrate on his wringing hands.

"The thing was that what?"

Without looking up, Mulder continued. "He didn't move away after I stopped shaking and...I didn't push him away."

For a while, both partners were silent. Scully didn't know what to say and Mulder didn't know what to tell her. Finally, he began again: "We just laid there...together....with him just holding me. It felt really good. I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. I felt safe and calm. I wanted to stay like that forever, but I decided to turn to face him. We were now face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. He was still holding me and I brought my hands up to hold his face. I held his face and told him I wanted to thank him for caring for me and that if he wanted to do more for me that it was okay."

"What did he say?" Scully said, leaning forward.

"He smiled at me then gave me a tender kiss. I returned the kiss-- more passionately. He pulled back and said he had a confession to make. He said it was his plan to get me drunk and have his way with me. I started to laugh and admitted I knew something was up right after he insisted I have another beer, then taking me to another bar. He said he knew I was too smart for him then gave me another breathtaking kiss, just before I had to jump out of the bed and run into the bathroom," Mulder said, dismayed.

"Oh no!" Scully exclaimed. "You had to throw up at that moment?"

"Yeah, it was mortifying," Mulder put his face into his hands. "I came out and climbed back into bed. He asked he if I were okay and after I said I felt better, he asked if I could ever forgive him for being so deceitful. I said I could if he promised to take good care of me, since he caused my condition. He said he would make sure my hangover wouldn't be so bad. I said that was great-- but what about my other condition. I then pushed my...um...you know...into him."

Scully was flushing redder than Mulder. "My goodness, Mulder-- I can't believe what you're telling me. You had sex with our boss?"

Mulder sighed. "You're jumping ahead again, but...yeah...I did," he admitted timidly. He watched as Scully sat back in her chair, staring straight ahead. Then she glanced at him.

"I know I'm going to hate myself for asking this, but what happened next?" she asked, wincing.

Mulder looked at her with astonishment. "Scully, you want me to tell you what happened between Skinner and me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it's amazing you're able to remember so much in the condition you were in. I would like to hear the rest of it, that is if you remember."

"Oh, I remember it all right," Mulder said, rubbing his eyes. Then after taking a deep breath and biting his bottom lip, he told her as much as he could. "Well, he reached down and grabbed...Scully I can't, please don't make me!" Mulder exclaimed, standing too quickly and grabbing his head.

"Mulder, it's okay. Just make believe I'm your therapist."

"Scully I haven't spoken to a therapist since I was a kid. I've been trying to avoid it. I can't talk to you like you were a freakin' therapist. I can't!" Mulder said, getting up and pacing around the room.

Scully watched him for a while. "Mulder, what about disassociating yourself from this situation, and me-- it would be like you were in a hypnotic trance. Tell me about your experience without actually telling *me* or being in this room. Pretend you were recording your experience with Skinner in a journal. Tell the journal what happened, not me."

Mulder gave her a skeptical look, then let out a loud sigh and sat back down at his desk.

"Okay Mulder, just lie back in your chair and close your eyes. Don't open them for any reason." She watched as Mulder sat back down and closed his eyes. "Good, now I won't say another word. I just want you to begin to speak."

Mulder swallowed hard, wetting his lips then he started to tell the story again. "Well, he reached down and put his hand on my...um... erection and squeezed it." Mulder paused for a moment, then continued. "I began to moan and push myself into his hand. I then reached out for his cock and found it was hard also. We removed our underwear then Skinner disappeared under the covers and found my cock with his mouth. He began to suck and lick me until I came. Then I returned the favor and sucked him. I hadn't done it before, so I just did what he had done to me. Then he told me he wanted me to fuck him. He needed to get me hard again so he started to fondle my...balls..."

Scully noticed that Mulder was breathing hard and squirming a bit in his chair as he kept his eyes closed and continued to tell the story.

"Then he reached over me and got a tube of lube from his nightstand. Since I admitted to him I had never done this before, he coached me with what to do. When he was on his belly, he told me to squeeze some lube on my fingers and worked them into his ass. I pushed one finger in, then two. After twisting and turning my fingers in his anus-- to his groans of pleasure, he told me to remove them. He said he was prepared enough, so I slowly entered him. He begged for me to thrust harder, so I did. God, he felt so good-- so tight. I pounded into him until I came deep inside him, then he grunted and came into the pillow that I had under his hips..." 

Suddenly, Mulder's eyes popped open and Scully asked him what was wrong.

"Um...Scully I can't continue...I need to excuse myself for a moment," Mulder said, as he got up, quickly ran towards the office door and left.

Scully didn't need an explanation. She had a good idea what was wrong with her partner. She noticed that he was beet red when he got up and had grabbed a case folder to put in front of him. Scully just could imagine the ending of the story: her partner and her boss had fallen asleep-- in each others arms-- in sated bliss-- for a restful night’s sleep. She didn't know if this was just a one night stand on both their parts, but she was sure she would eventually find out. From the condition Mulder was in this morning, she knew he was hung over. She figured he didn't want to take a sick day just to show his new lover he wasn't a wuss. She hoped if they got into a relationship, all of his bravado-ing would end eventually. 

Scully wasn't sure how she felt about all this. Skinner gay and wanting her partner-- but she did know she wanted Mulder to be happy and if that meant being in the arms of their boss then so be it. She would do whatever she could to help them along the way.

 

The End


End file.
